Morrilla something
by ArdillitaD
Summary: Jennifer Morrison and Lana Parrilla meet each other on the Vancouver street late at night
1. Chapter 1

Lana was outside enjoying the fresh air in Vancouver this evening. The day was cold, but right now it has a little breez and It was really nice. She liked the calm of the streets late at night, when there is no one. Such a parallel with the all day craziness on set. She walked a little bit more and just when she thinks of going back she saw it. Her! Staying on a bench in the dark night. Stretching her muscles. The person who become the visitor of her dreams lately.

-Jen, hey! – said Lana surprised of the butterflies she felt when she saw the blonde.

-Oh, hi, Lana… - said Jen, giving her one of her big breathtaking smiles.

-What are you doing here? – asked Lana very aware of the sweating body before her. She knows that Jen is very into running and all kind of physicality to keep her body in shape. And the one thing she was VERY aware of was the sweat covering Jen's body right now.

-Oh, I was just out for a run. – said Jen a little bit out of breath

-Well, I can see that… - said Lana and her cheeks turned bright red immediately.

-You like what you see, LP? – Jen's face turned into a smirk. Considering the looks that Lana was giving her she has her answer.

-Oh, I don't… I mean… I – started Lana, feeling very uncomfortable.

-Don't worry, LP… - whispered Jen seductively. – I like your body as well and I think It's time for us to do something more physical than eye fucking … Don't you think?

-I…

The moment they got into the apartment, Jen pinned Lana against the front door. The dark haired woman haven't the chance to even take a breath, her lips was immediately claimed. But she didn't , God, she didn't. Jen feels so good against her. She was so needy with her mouth and her hands. On the other hand Lana couldn't even move her body. Jen placed open mouth kisses to her neck, while her hands inspected her breasts, abdomen, thighs and finally her ass squishing it hard. And these very simple touches would been enough to make Lana pass out. But then Jen was biting lightly on the inside of her ear and whispered seductively "Touch me!". That's when Lana's mind awaked.

-God, no... Stop!... I can't do this. - Lana cry out helplessly. Jen stopped immediately, but didn't move even a millimeter. She just stared at her waiting for the excuse she was sure Lana will give her any moment.

-I can't do this to Fred... - said Lana, closing her eyes. She can't look at Jen's face, It was too much.

-Lana, look at me... - started Jennifer calmly, touching Lana's cheek lightly with her fingers. The touch send shivers through Lana's spine. "God, what is she doing to me!"

-Look at me, please – said Jen again. And when Lana opened her eyes, she knew that she's going to lose . Bright green eyes were staring intently at her. Calming her, enchanting her.

-What do you want? - whispered Jen, never breaking the eyes contact. -You want me to leave and to act like this has never happened? Is this what you want, Lana? Tell me! - the light in those beautiful green eyes were gone, there were only sadness and this broke Lana's heart a little. She was speechless. And with that Jen has her answer. She moved quickly, breaking the contact between her and the dark haired woman.

-What? What, Lana... What do you want, god damnit! - Jen was angry, but she didn't try to remove Lana's hand of her wrist and that give Lana some kind of hope.

-I...I, just... - for the love of God, Lana... Put yourself together - shouted her brain.

-You, you just... what? Stop playing with me for once and tell me! - Jen's voice were very serious, but less angry.

In that moment Lana decide to give up. To just told Jen how was she feeling , to not cared about the consequences. To just be honest with herself and with the beautiful, breathtaking woman before her.

-Do you know what you do to me? Do you know that every time I see you, I have to make myself think of something really bad, cause the normal response of my body is to just smile like an idiot. Do you know that when you smile at me, or even speak to me my heart is beating so fast. Do you know that I dream of you almost every fucking night. And do you know that when you're close to me all I want is to hold you and to never let you go. And... Oh, God... Do you know how sexy you look when you're eating or drinking something... And the only thing I can think of is claiming your lips with mine. And do you know...

Jen can't take it anymore.

- I want you, too... - she said huskier, pressing herself into Lana. She waited for Lana to decide either or not she wanted to do this, cause once they start there were no coming back. And this time Lana go for it full force, kissing Jen's lips like she wanted so many times before. The kiss was eager, tongues fighting for dominance and bodies trying to not need air. It was Jen who broke it, but she found Lana's neck immediately, biting it, making Lana moan loudly.

-God, touch me... - said Lana, mimicked Jen's words from earlier.

-I'm touching you... - said Jen, licking Lana's collar bone. Lana can feel the smirk on Jen's face. God, what a tease she was. That gorgeous blonde. Lana catch Jen's face and look her in the eyes. The lust she saw almost make her cum right there... - God, fuck me!

-Okay! It's time for wake up, sleepy head. - said a distant voice .

-What! - thinking Lana, opening her eyes slowly.

-Good morning, honey! - said Fred, giving her a big cup of coffee.

-Morning, babe... - she said, taking the coffee.

**A dream, again!** - she thinks, feeling the wetness and the troubling ache down there.


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer was standing outside the make up trailer, waiting for Ginnifer to be done. The weather was so good, sunny and warm, so she was just enjoying it. She was thinking about the scene she and Lana was going to shoot today and well… About Lana in general. That woman keep filling in and messing up her mind with all kind of thoughts. Naughty thoughts.

From the first time they met, there was this intensity between them. Well, at first they was always fighting and arguing, they couldn't stand each other for no reasons exactly, but after their first and only kiss back at Ginni's place a few months ago they couldn't stop eye fucking each other everytime and everywhere they go. It was just hilariously ironic that one game of "Truth or dare" can make two people so into each other.

**_Back at Ginni's place few months ago._**

Okay, guys I think we're ready for some kinky "Truth or dare" game! Once Upon A Time style! – said Ginni, clapping with her hands, so everyone's eyes would be on her.

-Oh, God… I'm not drunk enough for that, Gin! – said Jennifer.

-I like the idea! - said Lana with a smirk, wanting to piss Jen's off.

- Yeah… Why not… - said Josh and Megan joining the team.

-But… - tried Jen once again, not happy that everyone was on Lana's side.

-Ow… Are you scared, little swan chicken!? – Lana was pushing on her nerves again. She think she was so funny?! Okay!

-Bring it on! - "Bitch" was the word that Jen didn't say out loud, but Lana knew it was there.

-Yay! - said Ginni happily.

-Okay, I'll be first to ask – said Ginni devilishly – and then we will spinning a bottle to see who will be next to ask… So…um… Josh! Truth or dare?

-Hm…Let's be truth! – said Josh smiling.

-Do you have a crush on someone from the OUAT cast? – asked Ginni

That question catch Josh a little off guard, but he answered it anyways – Yes… Yes, I have!

Ginni mind slapped herself, because that was the wrong question to ask and she knew it.

-Truth or dare, Megahn? – said Josh.

-Let's be truth for now? – said Megahn, getting more into the game with every second.

- Guys… You're no fun at ALL! - shouted Lana like a little child.

-We're just starting, relax… - said Josh with a grin – So, Meghan have you been thinking of a threesome with someone of the cast.

-I wanna have a threesome with Belle and Cinderella. It was always my dream – said Meghan with a poker face.

-So, truth or dare, Gin? – said Megahn.

-Dare!

-I dare you to tell me about some sexy dream you had recently with people of the OUAT cast!

-Well…I… - started Ginni a little stressed – But you have to promise me that… you won't tell anyone. All of you! Promise me!

-We'are promising Ginni, now tell us! – said Jen excited, she started to like the game.

-Yeah, revival your kinky side, Snowy! I know you have one… - said Lana in a all kinky mood since her fourth drink.

-Okay… I was with one of my Snow White outfits, in my chariot on the set and Jamie and one other cast member which name I'm not gonna say, were all over me, kissing and touching me… - said Ginni without taking a breath.

Josh just gasped.

-Well, at least I'm not the only one with threesome here. Very sexy, Gin! – said Megan, winking at her.

-In the chariot, really… Way to go, Gin! Kinky friend! - said Jennifer with a smirk.

-Jen! – said Ginni with a little embarrassment in her voice

-Told you! – said Lana

-Okay, Jen…It's your turn! – announced Genie with a devilish grin.

-Dare! - said Jen.

-I'm going out for a cigarette! – said Lana standing up and leaving them. Ginni was watching her with a smirk on her face, while Lana was getting to the balcony.

-Find the person that you can't stand the most in this room and kiss him like your life depend on it! – said Ginni, smiling at Jen.

Jen gasped – You little… - Jen started to say.

-Ah, ah… - said Ginni – Do it right now or I will double dare you, Jennifer!

-Fuck! All right…Where is she? – asked Jen with annoyance in her voice.

- On the balcony… - said Megan, standing up. Preparing herself for the show.

- Whoa there… Who said that you're gonna to watch us? – asked Jen darkly – Don't move off your seats, or I promise you that tomorrow the whole crew will know your dirty little secrets!

Everyone gasped at the same time.

-You wouldn't dare! – said Ginni in disbelief.

-Try me! – came the devilish reply.

-Fuck, Jen! You're not funny today! – said Megan disappointed, sitting on the sofa again.

-I will be right back! – came the Jen's answer.

She opened the door of the balcony and get outside. Lana was standing to the very end of it with a cigarette between her fingers, watching the light of the city. There was something of the way Lana smoked that Jen always found so extremely erotic. So she focused her mind on that and go behind her. Apparently Lana was to catch up in her thoughts, because she didn't hear Jennifer coming.

"Like your life depended on it…" Ginni's voice filled Jen's mind. Well, so be it!

Catching Lana for the waits Jen spin her around and smashed her lips against Lana's. She heard the surprised gasp of the dark haired woman, but didn't stop. Instead she gripped her waits more firmly with one hand, pulling her close to her and with her other hand grabbed Lana's neck. Jen's tongue was tracking the latina's bottom lip, begging for entrance. And the surprising thing(for both actually) was that Lana give it freely in the same second she feel it. So Jen pushed her tongue inside and the battle for dominance had began.

Neither one of them was imagined that kissing your enemy will be so much fun and satisfactory.

_**Present day**_

All kind of naughty thoughts was filling Jen's mind. That's why when the familiar voice came she was a little bit surprised.

-Morning, dear! – said Lana with a little smile on her face.

-Again into the Evil Queen mood… - asked Jen with a smirk.

-Always! You know me! - said the older woman, winking. – How are you?

-Oh, great… Just daydreaming about you, actually!

Jen decided to tell the truth, knowing that Lana would think It was a joke. But the petrified, confused and surprised expression on Lana's face tells her otherwise.

-I was just joking, LP!

-Yeah, yeah… I know that… I just… - started Lana a little off tight, but she managed quickly to pull herself together. – You just caught me off guard for a second.

Her mind was filled with little naughty scenarios of what can possible Jen be thinking of her. She scream at her mind to stop with all that. But then she looked at Jen's face and saw for a half a second the little sad look on it, before Jen put the smiley mask again.

-Today is suck a good day! Don't you think? – asked Jen happily, talking about the weather.

"Everyday is good for me when I can see you!" Lana was thinking, but something in Jen's expression changed. Her eyes was like on fire, like they were going to pop. Jen tried to speak, but nothing came out so she just look at Lana in total disbelief.

Did I said that out loud? Oh, my fucking God! _**I did!**_


End file.
